User talk:Bobo590/thehelpstore
Place your orders here. Please click "leave a new message", not "edit this page". Have fun! 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Please leave a new message, not edit this page. You asked me to check out your store, and I think its cool! How much is the price of 50 clicks to my page? Well, if you read it, you will find out that if I click 50 times on any module you want PER DAY FOR A WEEK, you pay me 20 clicks on my pet golem PER DAY FOR A WEEK. (Sorry if that makes you feel like I'm yelling at you...) If you still don't get it, please say so. 00:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, is that a deal? I want the 50 clicks on my Orange Mixing Truck module. Thanks, I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 02:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I clicked your Pet Golem 20 times. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 02:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It isn't a one time deal. It is a week deal. Do you want 50 clicks/week? 03:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) All clicks are done! 04:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to continue with the week long clicking, or end here? 04:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I want you to continue clicking forever until I say stop. Also, I want all the clicks to go to my Pourman's Apprentice module. Thanks! I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 19:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Uh.... Okay? Hehe (nervous laugh) I will click 100 times. please click my pet golem 40 times. 19:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll click. Thanks! So you will continue to click my page 50 each day? I click yours 20 EVERY day. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 20:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, I clicked. I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 20:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) All clicks are done with extra clicks. (If you guys didn't notice already, I put around 5 extra clicks on your modules 'cause I can.) 20:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! So, tommorow, all clicks go on my Orange Mixing Truck. Thanks! I KNOW YOU WANT TO BID ON MY AUCTION! GO TO MY BLOG! 20:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I get what you mean now! I got this. 01:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Question I'm thinking of ordering, but I am a little confused. The 50 click deal is for 50 clicks every day for 7 days (350 clicks), right? 03:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You got it! You also pay me 20 clicks per day for 7 days. (140 clicks). 04:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OR you can just do the one time deal. I changed it. 04:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) One more question: If I want you to click a module where you use an item, but I send you the item you need to click it, will it be a normal price click or will it still cost extra? 14:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You're SMART! I didn't think of that! It will just be normal price. 16:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll do a week long 30 click deal. 20 clicks on my Crest of the House of Guantlets module, 2 on my upper elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my lower elemental earth gallery module, 5 on my LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1, and 1 click on my Bastion. If possible, I would like it to start today. Unblock me and I will send you 7 catapults, which are needed to click the Bastion. Please note: If you win on the Bastion, you will get your catapult back. So, if you win, you will have extra. After the click deal, please send the extra catapults back. 16:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Got it. Week long deal starts today. Send the catapults! 16:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I clicked on everything except the Bastion, because I need the catapults. After this is over, please sig below the happy customers line. 16:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Catapults sent. Where should I click? 16:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 10 clicks on my pet golem module, please. 16:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Paid for todays clicks. 16:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) May I pay for days in advance? Like pay 40 one day, 0 the next day, 60 the next, etc? 04:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 04:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I finished clicking for today. You won again on the Bastion! May I change my order to 20 clicks on my Crest of the House of Guantlets module, 2 on my upper elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my lower elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my middle elemental earth gallery module, 1 on my Bastion, and 4 on my LEGO Club Magazine Moudle, Rank 1,. Got it. Sorry I forgot to give you the prize I got for winning it. I will send it right away! 16:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) CHANGE? It seems like you guys are confused, so I am going to change the way my store is going to run. HAVE FUN WITH THE HELP STORE V.2! 04:23, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Log *24.19.168.208 A.K.A. Benjamin826, ordered a week long deal of 30 clicks. "20 clicks on my Crest of the House of Guantlets module, 2 on my upper elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my lower elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my middle elemental earth gallery module, 1 on my Bastion, ' and 4 on my LEGO Club Magazine Moudle, Rank 1,'. " on Wed. July 7. #(Day 1.) All clicks are done! #(Day 2.) All clicks are done! *Dunc2403 A.K.A. , ordered a week long deal of 50 clicks on his Dino Sticker Module, on Wed. July 7. # (Day 1.) All clicks are done! # (Day 2.) All clicks are done! Dunc quit the week order. * Secretam A.K.A. Secretlaser, ordered a week long deal of 50 clicks on thursday, July 8. # (Day 1 and 2. You ordered 100 clicks, so I combined the orders.) All clicks are done! *Legoace342 ordered a week long deal of 50 clicks, 8 clicks on each of his six Gated Garden Modules, the remaining 2 clicks on his Dino Bone Gallery Module, on Thursday, July 8, but I will start this on July 9. Reason: Out of clicks at the moment. Clicks Could I have 50 clicks each on my Dino Bone Modules? The week-long deal please. Dunc2403 (talk) 20:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but with the 50 click deal you can only do one of those modules. You can either choose one, or split the order in two and say "I want 25 clicks on my sticker module, and 25 clicks on my gallery module." Sorry, but if I did 50 clicks on both, that would be 700 clicks by the end of the week! Sorry for the inconveniance. 21:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Then could I have 50 clicks on my sticker module? And can you do trades? I would pay the extra click. The trade is 8 Rough Sapphires (you) for 8 Rough Diamonds (me). BTW I sent a FR. Dunc2403 (talk) 17:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) That will be 20 clicks on my pet golem per day for 7 days, please. Sorry, but I don't have any Rough Sapphires. I will start the week long deal today. 17:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I don't need the trade anymore either. I clicked for today. Dunc2403 (talk) 02:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to be gone until the 14th. Would I be able to give you the remaining clicks(120) then? Thanks. Dunc2403 (talk) 04:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Don't worry, I'll keep clicking! 04:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked for today but would like to stop. I just got to Rank 5 so I don't need the gems anymore. Thanks! Dunc2403 (talk) 17:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC)' Good for you! Can you sig below my happy customers line? 17:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Done. Dunc2403 (talk) 17:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Order When your done with your current orders, I'll order the 50-click weeklong deal for: *8 clicks on each of my six Gated Garden Modules. *The remaining 2 clicks on my Dino Bone Gallery Module. Note:This order will begin when your current orders are finished. Thanks! 00:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I still have clicks! As you know, Benjamin only ordered 30 clicks. I will start this tomorrow. 01:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, THANKS!!! 02:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC)